Electronic photographs have become an increasingly popular way to share photographs with others through electronic mail (e-mail). Attaching electronic photographs to an e-mail often increases the size of the e-mail and adds to the time it takes to download the e-mail. Often, the e-mail recipient may wish to view the photographs, but he does not have an interest in downloading the image to his local machine. In response to this issue, some e-mail client desktop applications convert the images attached to an e-mail to a lower resolution version of the original. The lower resolution version of the image may be embedded into the body of the e-mail, instead of being attached the original file. The original, high resolution, images are typically uploaded to some online storage for recipients to download if he so desires.